Conventionally, a display apparatus for a vehicle includes an analog meter. The meter has a scale plate with a scale arranged on a circumference of a circle. An indicator of the meter mechanically indicates a position, which corresponds to a current vehicle condition. The analog meter is preferable for a passenger of the vehicle to detect sensuously the current vehicle condition.
Alternatively, the display apparatus may be a digital meter for showing a numerical number as the current vehicle condition. Since the digital meter shows the numerical number as the current vehicle condition, it is preferable for reading the condition accurately.
Alternatively, the display apparatus may include an analog display unit and a digital display unit. The analog display unit displays the current vehicle condition continuously with using multiple indexes. The digital display unit displays the current vehicle condition with using a discrete numerical number. This apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-2003-72419. The analog display unit includes an indicator for mechanically indicating an index position or a space between adjacent indexes corresponding to the current vehicle condition. The digital display unit includes a liquid crystal panel for displaying an image of the numerical number corresponding to the current vehicle condition.
In the above apparatus, the passenger can detect the current vehicle condition sensuously by seeing the analog display unit. Further, the passenger can read the current vehicle condition with high legibility by seeing the digital display unit.
In the above case, since a region of the apparatus on which the analog display unit is disposed and another region of the apparatus on which the digital display unit is disposed are obviously separated, it is difficult to see both of the units at the same time. Thus, it is difficult to achieve both of high legibility and sensuous detection of a change of the current vehicle condition at the same time.
When the current vehicle condition is a vehicle speed, and the apparatus is one of the analog meter and the digital meter, the apparatus merely displays the vehicle speed. Thus, the displayed vehicle speed is separated information separated from other information such as actual vehicle driving direction and acceleration. Accordingly, it is difficult for the passenger to detect sensuously a change of acceleration based on the displayed vehicle speed.
Further, the vehicle provides multiple functions and high level functions, so that it is requested for the display apparatus to display various information corresponding to multiple functions. In view of this request, the display apparatus has a liquid crystal monitor as a display screen. The various information is displayed on the monitor. To read the various information appropriately, it is necessary for the passenger to have sufficient experience and lessons. Thus, it is not easy to read out the various information displayed on the apparatus. Further, when the various information is displayed on the apparatus with simple design, the design is dull. However, when the information is displayed with complicated design or with non-significant design, the design disturbs the driving.